The eye of the storm
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: He had seen it – the figure dressed in the blue coat falling and being shrouded by smoke. He knew who it was, of course, without a doubt. He had never know Master Katara Or just Katara, as she had told him to call her well. Short oneshot. Makorra.


**This is something I wrote a while back - back when I didn't fully understand the Avatar state. Sadly, I don't have time to proof read this or make it longer.**

**Title: The eye of the storm**

**Characters/Pairings: Katara, Korra, Mako, Makorra**

**Summary: He had seen it – the figure dressed in the blue coat falling and being shrouded by smoke. He knew who it was, of course, without a doubt. He had never know Master Katara (Or just Katara, as she had told him to call her) well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend Of Korra, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The wind roared in his ears like a beast, so strong that he was nearly knocked to the ground and had to cover his face to not be blinded by the force. Leaves assaulted him, along with clumps of dirt and water and fire that flew inches from his face. It terrified him, to see them fly so close. At any moment the fire could burn away his face and the water could whip him down. He stood in the eye of the storm, the source of the destruction above him. He could hear the screams of pure rage escaping her mouth, an inhuman sound that sent chills down his spine. It sounded so broken, yet at the same time it sounded like it could tear the strongest men apart in a matter of seconds.

Mako fell to his knees, not bothering to fend himself from the elements whirling around him. He felt fire hit his back and smelt the burning flesh, he felt the hard dirt hit his shoulder and the pain that followed but just knelt there. He had seen it – the figure dressed in the blue coat falling and being shrouded by smoke. He knew who it was, of course, without a doubt. He had never know Master Katara (Or just Katara, as she had told him to call her) well. He had only met her the previous day, when she had came to Air Temple Island to visit, and Korra had dragged him and Bolin there to meet her.

"You'll love her," She had told them, an eager grin on her face. They were standing leaning against the railing on the ferry, looking out at the water around them. Mako had rolled his eyes at her childish expression, but laughter was in his eyes.

"Really? All I know about her is that she was Avatar Aang's wife and that she taught you water bending." He told her, smirking slightly. "I don't even know what she's like." Korra's grin widened (he hadn't thought it was possible) and she shook her head.

"Nah, you don't need to. You'll get along."

When Mako thought back to their meeting, he realized that she had been a genuinely nice person. She had trusted him without question, and done the same for Bolin. He guessed that it was because Korra trusted them and that she trusted her judgement. Then, as they had gotten to know each other, he could tell that she started taking a liking to him for her own reasons. He had started liking her more, too.

And now she was dead.

Reality washed over him. This was so...crushing, so horrific. He had only known her a day, and he felt such grief. And Korra had known her for over ten years – she must be dying inside. Then he realized, this had started, this raging wind and heart-wrenching scream had started, under a minute after Katara had disappeared in the ash. The last thing he had seen before his vision had clouded was Korra's face, twisted with anger and rage. He had never seen her so broken before. Katara's death had triggered it.

Mako raised his head, a sudden determination now showing on his face. It took a while for him to stand, as he had to fight against the surging winds, but after that it got easier. Driven by the image of Korra's devastation, he pushed himself forward.

"Korra, this has to stop!" He shouted up at the girl above him. Her face was still holding that expression of anger and her head was thrown back, before she turned her it towards the fire bender, her neon eyes seeming to stare into his soul. He didn't falter. "Stop!" For the first time while looking at Korra in her avatar state – Mako saw tears in her eyes. Without thinking, he reached out, and grabbed her ankle.

She jolted, anger being replaced with surprise. Her eyes widened slightly, before they were suddenly screwed shut. She suddenly felt heavy, but she didn't go down. She stayed hovering, Mako holding her ankle.

"M-Mako...I can't..." She breathed, her voice voice barely audible over the wind. She wasn't looking at him any more, but somewhere in the distance, like she could see something nobody else could. He had never seen Korra look so scared before, she had always been so confident. She was always sure that she would succeed, that she was never wrong and that she could take anything the world would throw at her. She was finally starting to fall now, slowly. He held on until she lowered herself to the ground and then wrapped his arms around her as she curled up against him, tears soaking his chest.

"She...she's gone..." She sobbed, leaning into him. He put a hand to her face and wiped away tears from her closed eyes. He rested his chin on her head and let her curl up and let out her grief.

"Its okay...Its okay..." He muttered over and over again in what he hoped was a soothing voice. They sat there, Korra crying and Mako comforting her for a while, the elements that had been whirling around them dying down. Mako could see Tenzin leaning over Katara's body, but couldn't see his expression. He could see Pema by his side, and could hear Jinora, Ikki and Meelo crying but couldn't see them. He could see Bolin standing not that far away from them, watching the two with a mournful expression. He quickly signalled for him to find the three air bender children, and he nodded solemnly, before heading off in another direction. He could hear the commotion from the city – people panicking and wondering what had happened on Air Temple Island – and he thought that it would take a long time for any of them to recover from this.


End file.
